marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gibborim
The Gibborim are an extremely long-lived extraterrestrial race of pure light beings from the planet Gibborim. History The Gibborim are beings made of light who have achieved a considerable amount of technological advancement. Millennia ago, while Humanity was still in the early stages of its history, the Gibborim had already mastered space travel, building spacecrafts with biomorphic shells which could change their shape. Some Gibborim also recorded all the knowledge of their people in an artifact which would later be known as the Abstract.Runaways: 2.06: Bury Another A family of magistrates serving the Gibborim royalty was exiled by their people and took a spaceship to leave their own planet. The spaceship, steered by the Xartan Xavin, crashed onto Earth, and most of its passengers were trapped beneath the surface of the Earth. Only one of them, known centuries later as Jonah, managed to escape and began planning the rescue of his family so they could all leave Earth.Runaways: 2.13: Split Up The other Gibborim trapped on Earth eventually managed to escape and to possess human hosts in the aftermath of the Battle at the PRIDE Construction Site.Runaways: 2.07: Last Rites The presence of these Gibborim on Earth eventually caused the formation of PRIDE, and later the Runaways, and subsequently sparked the conflict between these two groups.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion The union between the Gibborim Jonah and the Human Leslie Dean, who led a religion that worships the race, also resulted in the birth of a Gibborim-Human hybrid: Karolina Dean, who could use Gibborim-related powers without having to possess a human host, having a body on her own.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis Later, Leslie gave birth to another hybrid: Elle.Runaways: 3.04: Rite of Thunder Characteristic Traits The Gibborim are beings made of light, with luminescent colors. On Earth, they need to possess human bodies in order to survive the planet's atmosphere. When possessing a host, they somehow alter the biology of their host bodies. After being used to develop a serum, Jonah's host's DNA showed regenerative properties. Due to the nature of their being, a human body can host a Gibborim as long as the Gibborim do not use their powers. Once they start using their powers, the host bodies begin decaying and require the power of the Dematerialization Box to regenerate their host body. They are also capable of reproduction with other species as well as passing on their powers to other beings, such as Karolina Dean. As seen by Dean, because she is half-Human, rather than a normal light-based being, she does not require a host and can use her powers without it affecting her physiology or decay her physiology. Notable Gibborim Victor (possessed by Magistrate).png|Magistrate/Jonah Stacey (possessed by a Gibborim).png|Magistrate's Wife Tina (possessed by a Gibborim).png|Magistrate's Daughter The Magistrate's Son.png|Magistrate's Son Gibborim Hybrids Karolina Dean S3 - Poster.jpg|Karolina Dean Elle.png|Elle Dean Appearances Trivia *In the comics, the Gibborim are a race of six-fingered giant gods who ruled the Earth before the Great Flood. However, the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of the race shares many visual traits with the Majesdanians, an extraterrestrial race. A comic-accurate portrayal of a Gibborim appears as a statute at the Crater. *In Hebrew, the word Gibborim roughly translates to 'mighty'. This word was primarily used in Genesis 6:4 to describe the Nephilim, hybrid offsprings of biblical angels and human women. References External Links * * * Category:Race Category:Gibborim